There have been game systems that cause images to be displayed on a plurality of display devices. For example, in a conventional game system, a handheld game apparatus displays a first game image that allows users to know positions of first to fourth characters in the game space, and a television displays images of limited game space ranges that correspond to the respective second to fourth characters.
However, in such a conventional game system, although game space images are displayed on a plurality of display devices, each player merely performs the game by looking at the game space range that corresponds to his or her own character. Thus, there has been room to improve the game system such that the player is caused to effectively use the plurality of display devices to play the game.
Therefore, an object of an exemplary embodiment is to provide an information processing program, an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and an information processing method which each cause images to be displayed on a plurality of display devices, effectively using the plurality of display devices.
In order to solve the above problem, the exemplary embodiment has employed the following configurations.
An example of the exemplary embodiment is directed to a computer-readable storage medium having stored therein an information processing program performed by a computer of an information processing apparatus which causes a stationary display device to display an image. The program causes the computer to perform: setting a first virtual camera in a virtual space in which a predetermined object is arranged; setting a second virtual camera in a virtual space in which the predetermined object is arranged; causing the stationary display device to display a first image of the virtual space containing the predetermined object, the first image being taken by the first virtual camera; causing a portable display device held by a user to display a second image of the virtual space taken by the second virtual camera; and determining whether the user is viewing the stationary display device. When it is determined that the user is not viewing the stationary display device, the first image is made more difficult to be viewed than that at a time when it is determined that the user is viewing the stationary display device.
The virtual space in which the first virtual camera is set and the virtual space in which the second virtual camera is set may be the same, or may be different from each other.
According to the above configuration, images of the virtual space containing the predetermined object are displayed on the stationary display device and the portable display device. When it is determined that the user is not viewing the stationary display device, it is possible to make the predetermined object (for example, a pirate ship 90A and the like) displayed on the stationary display device more difficult be viewed than usual. That is, when the user is viewing the stationary display device, it is possible to make the predetermined object easier to be viewed, and when the user is not viewing the stationary display device, it is possible to make the predetermined object difficult to be viewed. Accordingly, it is possible to control the image displayed on the stationary display device. Therefore, it is possible for the user to perform the game, for example, by alternately looking at the stationary display device and the portable display device.
In another configuration, when it is determined that the user is not viewing the stationary display device, the predetermined object in the first image may be made difficult to be viewed, by performing at least one of a process of displaying at least the predetermined object in a zoomed-out manner, a process of displaying a predetermined image in a part or a whole of a region containing the predetermined object in the first image, a process of blurring at least the predetermined object, a process of making at least the predetermined object transparent or translucent, and a process of displaying at least the predetermined object in a pixelized manner.
The process of displaying a predetermined image may be, for example, a process of displaying an image indicating that fog has occurred in a part or the whole of the first image, an image indicating that the screen has been blacked out, or an image of another object.
According to the above configuration, it is possible to make the predetermined object difficult to be viewed by various methods.
In another configuration, the program may cause the computer to further perform obtaining an attitude of the portable display device. When the attitude of the portable display device is a first attitude, it is determined that the user is viewing the stationary display device, and when the attitude of the portable display device is a second attitude, it is determined that the user is not viewing the stationary display device.
It should be noted that the attitude of the portable display device may be obtained by various methods. For example, the attitude of the portable display device may be calculated and obtained based on data from a sensor that detects an attitude and that is provided in the portable display device, or the attitude of the portable display device calculated in the portable display device may be obtained. Further, for example, based on images from cameras provided at predetermined positions in a space or in the portable display device, the attitude of the portable display device may be calculated.
According to the above configuration, based on the attitude of the portable display device, it is possible to make the predetermined object displayed on the stationary display device difficult to be viewed, and to control the display of the stationary display device.
In another configuration, when the attitude of the portable display device is the second attitude, at least the predetermined object may be displayed in a zoomed-out manner by changing at least one of a position and an angle of view of the first virtual camera.
According to the above configuration, when the attitude of the portable display device is the second attitude, it is possible to display the predetermined object displayed on the stationary display device in a zoomed-out manner.
In another configuration, an attitude of the second virtual camera may be controlled in accordance with the attitude of the portable display device.
According to the above configuration, it is possible to control the attitude of the second virtual camera in accordance with the attitude of the portable display device, and to display the image of the virtual space taken by the second virtual camera on the portable display device. This allows the user to look around the virtual space by changing the attitude of the portable display device.
In another configuration, when the attitude of the portable display device is a predetermined reference attitude, an image taking direction of the second virtual camera may be set to the same image taking direction as that of the first virtual camera, and the attitude of the second virtual camera may be changed in accordance with a change of the attitude of the portable display device from the reference attitude.
According to the above configuration, the image taking direction of the second virtual camera can be made the same as that of the image taking direction of the first virtual camera, by causing the attitude of the portable display device to coincide with the reference attitude. Then, by changing the attitude of the portable display device, it is possible to cause the portable display device to display images of the virtual space seen from various directions.
In another configuration, an image taking direction of the first virtual camera may be a predetermined direction independent of the attitude of the portable display device.
According to the above configuration, it is possible to cause the stationary display device to display an image of the virtual space seen from a predetermined direction, and to cause the portable display device to display an image of the virtual space seen from a direction in accordance with the attitude of the portable display device.
In another configuration, when it is determined that the user is not viewing the stationary display device, at least the predetermined object may be displayed in a zoomed-out manner, by changing at least one of a position and an angle of view of the first virtual camera.
According to the above configuration, it is possible to display the predetermined object displayed on the stationary display device in a zoomed-out manner, thereby making it difficult to be viewed.
In another configuration, the first image may contain a second object and the second image may not contain the second object.
According to the above configuration, the image displayed on the stationary display device contains the second object, and the image displayed on the portable display device does not contain the second object. Therefore, in order to view the second object, the user needs to look at the stationary display device, and thus, it is possible to cause the user to look at the stationary display device and the portable display device.
In another configuration, the predetermined object displayed on the portable display device may be more difficult to be viewed than the predetermined object that is displayed on the stationary display device when it is determined that the user is viewing the stationary display device.
According to the above configuration, the predetermined object difficult to be viewed is displayed on the portable display device. In order to view the predetermined object more easily, the user needs to view the stationary display device, and thus, it is possible to cause the user to look at the stationary display device and the portable display device.
In another configuration, a position of the second virtual camera may be substantially the same as a position of the first virtual camera at a time when it is determined that the user is not viewing the stationary display device.
According to the above configuration, when it is determined that the user is not viewing the stationary display device, the position of the second virtual camera can be set to substantially the same position as that of the first virtual camera
In another configuration, an angle of view of the second virtual camera may be substantially the same as an angle of view of the first virtual camera at a time when it is determined that the user is not viewing the stationary display device.
According to the above configuration, when it is determined that the user is not viewing the stationary display device, the position and the angle of view of the second virtual camera can be set to substantially the same as those of the first virtual camera. Accordingly, it is possible to cause the stationary display device and the portable display device to display images of similar imaging ranges, respectively.
In another configuration, an imaging range of the second virtual camera may be substantially the same as an imaging range of the first virtual camera at a time when it is determined that the user is not viewing the stationary display device.
According to the above configuration, when it is determined that the user is not viewing the stationary display device, the imaging range of the second virtual camera can be set to substantially the same as that of the first virtual camera.
In another configuration, the second attitude may be an attitude in which a screen of the portable display device is substantially parallel to the direction of gravity.
According to the above configuration, when the screen of the portable display device is substantially parallel to the direction of gravity, it is possible to determine that the user is not viewing the stationary display device.
In another configuration, the first attitude may be an attitude in which a screen of the portable display device is substantially perpendicular to the direction of gravity.
According to the above configuration, when the screen of the portable display device is substantially perpendicular to the direction of gravity, it is possible to determine that the user is viewing the stationary display device.
In another configuration, the computer may further be caused to perform adjusting a volume of a sound outputted from the stationary display device, in accordance with a result of the determination of whether the user is viewing the stationary display device.
According to the above configuration, it is possible to adjust the volume of the sound outputted from the stationary display device in accordance with the determination result.
In another configuration, when it is determined that the user is not viewing the stationary display device, the volume of the sound outputted from the stationary display device may be lowered than that at a time when it is determined that the user is viewing the stationary display device.
According to the above configuration, when the user is not viewing the stationary display device, it is possible to lower the volume of the sound outputted from the stationary display device.
In another configuration, the portable display device may include at least one of a gyro sensor and an acceleration sensor. The attitude of the portable display device may be calculated based on data outputted from the at least one of the gyro sensor and the acceleration sensor.
According to the above configuration, it is possible to calculate the attitude of the portable display device based on the data from the at least one of the gyro sensor and the acceleration sensor.
In another configuration, image data indicating the second image may be outputted to the portable display device. The portable display device includes: an image data obtaining unit that obtains the image data outputted from the information processing apparatus; and a display unit that displays the second image indicated by the image data.
According to the above configuration, the second image is generated in the information processing apparatus, and the second image is outputted to the portable display device, whereby the second image can be displayed on the portable display device.
In another configuration, the computer may further be caused to perform compressing the image data indicating the second image, and generating compressed image data. The compressed image data is outputted to the portable display device. The image data obtaining unit obtains the compressed image data outputted from the information processing apparatus. The portable display device further includes an image decompression unit that decompresses the compressed image data. The display unit displays the second image decompressed by the image decompression unit.
According to the above configuration, the second image is compressed and outputted from the information processing apparatus to the portable display device. Therefore, even if the image has a large data amount, it is possible to transmit the image from the game apparatus to the portable display device in a short time period.
It should be noted that another example of the exemplary embodiment may be an information processing apparatus that realizes the above features. In one exemplary embodiment, an information processing system may be structured by a plurality of components that realize the above features and mutually operate with each other. The information processing system may be structured by one or a plurality of apparatuses. An exemplary embodiment may be an information processing method including steps performed by the above-described computer.
According to the exemplary embodiment, it is possible to provide an information processing program, an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and an information processing method which each cause a plurality of display devices to display images, effectively using the plurality of display devices.
These and other features, aspects and advantages of certain exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.